貴女を愛しています
by Aldedron
Summary: Anata wo ai shite imasu—I love you. Two lovers torn from one another, forever lost to the other's embrace. As each cries out for the other, neither can do anything to dim this ever pervading pain, at loss of true love's embrace... AU MikuXKaito HIATUS
1. 有罪となった

**A/N**  
Okay, this is a little project of mine. I've been working on it for a while now and only recently decided to post it… It's absolutely AU. The vocaloids aren't vocaloids. I'm just using their characters—and not even their personalities, really. Just their names and appearances ^^' I apologize if that annoys anyone in advance

So, anyways, it's a love story between Miku and Kaito 'cause I just think of them as the perfect couple ever since "Cendrillon". So this was inspired by that lovely tune. I then collected other songs I love—all vocaloid, of course. This is my plan: to start every section with the lyrics to a vocaloid song fitting the story. Maybe not the section—although I'll try my hardest, I'm just horrible at that—it'll fit the _story_. And I expect you to listen to the song while reading the section, too -_- It always follows an underlying rhythm ever present in the featured song

As for the title… Well, in Romaji, it says "Anata wa ai shite imasu". Haji says it to Saya in the final EP of Blood+. Now, I know this isn't Blood+, but I love how he says it and it _does_ translate to "I love you" on the deepest level, so… yeah…

On with the story!!

* * *

**貴女は愛しています**

_We'll be together forever, my love…_

「有罪となった」 - "Guilty Rose" by Hatsune Miku  
Translation by motokokusanagi2009

_Words of love I dedicate to you  
__How many times do I have to say it to see the end?_

_Thorn vines accusing me  
__Twine around my neck and I'm about to drown_

_Deeply_

_In the jet black darkness  
__Oozing from the ripped heaven  
__A guilty rose is madly crimsonly glowing  
__For the ailing fancy_

_There's no way to flee from a gaze  
__That is coming up to the back as I knock at the door_

_Like a stinging needle  
__Bit by bit I pain you_

_Strongly _

_As if ripping a flesh, crushing bones,  
__Drinking up dripping blood,  
__In the body a guilty rose  
__Roots deeply and stains crimson_

_After blooming, it tries to capture you  
__Without knowing the fate to wither  
__Scattering its sweet scent,  
__It enfolds its beloved one  
__Even if it's to hurt or destroy the love,  
__A guilty rose that yet gets colored more crimson is love_

_It blooms beautifully, fleetingly, ardently_

The night was young, stars twinkling silver. The sky was not a pitch black all throughout, but instead a swirling mass of color. Upon the west horizon was a tinge of violet, the stars a hazy magenta specked with silver sparks. As it neared the eastern horizon, violet faded to navy, glittering jewels on velvet. At the edge of the world, upon the eastern horizon, the world was the endless black of Death as that cloaked figure approached, empty eyes boring holes in the soul, sparkling white like bone shards scattered across.

Silhouetted against this sparkling, dark pallet was a tall, rigid form. Turrets jutted off from the main mass, small sticks with rounded tops moving between view holes. Furthering the gaze down, an endless, jagged mass of branches, leaves, and needles. A black forest from which came the caws of crows and the howls of wolves; the cry of an animal taken down in its prime, the hoot of an owl swooping down for a squeaking mouse. Jagged branches were fingers reaching out to pull anything and everything into their grasp, tendrils of hanging moss and ivy the dragging sleeves of nobles with their rancid smiles and merciless ways. At the floor of this deathly forest, small cubic forms with triangles and rectangles as their tops while small swirls of smoke puffed from the rectangles to fade into the night. All these cubes surrounded the stone tower from which shadows crossed through openings, men standing with spears and swords at hand at the entrance, little tufts of fire visible in the endless blackness to light up the towering wooden door, arrows of steel holding it stiff and strong against invaders.

The steps leading up to this impenetrable fortress held fast by a door kept tight with steel arrows and fist-sized bolts were cracked, moss twining through the maze of rivers climbing up and across each slab of stone. The path was worn and beaten, footprints imprinted as they waited for the winds of time to wipe the slate clean. The guards' faces were tired as one yawned, holding a hand up to cover his gaping mouth. Their armor was heavy, the spears splintering in their hands; the sheathed swords were more or less dead weights around each man's respective waist. Every night, these two held the shift to guard this door against foes that never came. Every night was blisteringly cold, the gusting wind bringing flecks of snow from the mountains to melt on flushed cheeks. Come the first light of morning as the dark night became streaked with reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows, the edges a dull gray as the sky faded to a steel blue, they would switch shifts with the day guards who'd endure the blistering heat of the sun's burning rays beating down upon their tanned faces.

Were those doors to open, they'd creak on ancient hinges rusting with disuse. Dust would flutter through the air, tinted silver by the moonlight shining down from above. A wind would push through, red rose petals gliding on its silky draft to float like butterflies, flitting this way and that to gaze upon elaborate paintings of all different sorts, circular steel chandeliers with candles lit, although they did little to light the dim room. An oasis in the stone and steel desert would lie a bed garbed with the finest silks and cottons. Four posters, intricately carved top to bottom, swirls of silk wrapping around like vines, ruffles and a curtain in between totems. Amongst all this refinery would be a girl, tears in her eyes as she restlessly slept in this bed which seemed to grand for the room, too large for someone so small.

But this door was never to open, for none dared to disobey the orders of their king. His word was law, after all, for his power was absolute thanks to the Divine Right of Kings. As it had been for his father and his father's father and so on. For so many generations this obedience had continued until, now, no one questioned it, nor did they even consider it, for it simply wasn't done in this kingdom of absolution. The king's word was law, so never did any dare open this impenetrable door. Night after night, day after day, guards stood at their posts, ever watchful for an enemy never to come. Did they whine? No. Did they complain? No. It was by request of the king, whose word was law. So these soldiers were forever doomed to stand guard at this door, never to face the subversive morons who dared protest against this declaration.

Year in, year out, it remained shut. Year in, year out, rose petals dreamed of flitting in through the doors never to be opened. Of coming upon the girl who held tears in her eyes as she restlessly slept in a bed too grand for the room, too large for the girl.

'_I love you_.' That was what he had said before he banished her to this eternal prison. '_That is why I must do this._'

His words bit like a stinging needle, paining her bit by bit. How could he do this? How was this love?

However, it didn't matter if she understood or not. The door was destined to remain shut, the guards to keep watch for an enemy never to come while she lay in a bed just as misfit as she, tears in her eyes as she restlessly slept to dream of rose petals drifting in on a draft unable to enter.

In her teary eyed sleep, she would mumble a name, enunciating each syllable as her voice overflowed with unfulfilled love and an every pervading agony as the hole in her heart grew and grew and grew.

And her mind would drift to a time before this empty life where each night was tortured with loneliness and regret, a name slipping between her lips never to answer the call…


	2. 夢見てもいいじゃないの

**貴女は愛しています**

_We'll be together forever, my love…_

「夢見てもいいじゃないの」 - "Can't I Even Dream?" by Hatsune Miku  
Translation by motokokusanagi2009

_I'm desperately looking for you  
__I even let go of what I have possessed  
__Winds blow as if it slashed my ears  
__My freezing body feels nothing but pain_

_I'm here, It's really painful  
__My heart is filled with pains  
__If I stumble while running,  
__I can never go back  
__I'm here, Get me out of here, my prince  
__Can't I even dream?_

_In the rain penetrating my eyes  
__I pretend to be crazy with a smirk_

_I'm here, It's overflowing  
__I keep bearing this love  
__If my screams don't reach you,  
__It's completely unworthy  
__I'm here, Get me out of here, my prince  
__Can't I even dream?_

The forest was no longer jagged and dangerous, for with the light of day came illumination. Bare branches were no longer reaching out to drag anything and everything into the abyss. They were now perches for robins and blue jays to cock their heads and study all with their beady little eyes. Bright bursts of color in the green and brown wood were the birds, along with the flowers dotting the landscape. A meadow surrounded this tower and village, wildflowers sprouting up all throughout the swaying grasses as the petals bloomed and reached for the sunny blue sky. The most beautiful among them all were the irises with their simple three petal design, each veined with white, black, and pink towards the center where small antennae-like threads reached out, topped with yellow pollen enticing butterflies to land. What was especially beautiful about the flowers were their distinctive, violet-blue color; soft to the touch and a beacon in the swaying grasses of green and yellow.

A beautiful day, blessed by the warm sun and clear skies. Yet it had not always been this peaceful. Not always had the sun's light even been able to reach the ground through thick, roiling clouds attacking the lands with a fierce rally of wind, rain, and hail as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

Those days, those nights, would always be the most painful. The gaping hole in her heart would be amplified with each crack of thunder, each flash of lightning. The hail hammered the stone walls, echoing like countless fingers tapping, scratching, trying to get in. Those times, as the storm reigned supreme, tears would well up outside her sleep as she cowered in a corner, eyes wide, hair disheveled, wrapped in a sheet of cotton as she shivered fearfully. The wall was cold. Her heart thumped. So cold… so pained… It hurt so much, the tears stung her eyes like the hail to the stone.

Another flash, another crack. She cried out in fear, leaping from her crouch to race to the door, stumbling over the sheet and slamming into the ground to skid across the brick painfully. In a crumpled heap, the sobs would rip through her chest as the tears overflowed. Through the open window, far too high for her to reach, the wind whipped through, slashing at her freezing body as she wailed in agony, fear, and loss. But she was trapped. There was no one to help her. No one to calm her or tell her '_It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of,_' like they used to. For she was all alone, caged in this tower by the king. These times especially, his words rang in her ears. '_I love you. That is why I must do this._' And she'd choke on her sobs, curling tight into a ball as the hail mercilessly pelted her.

"I'm here. Get me out here, my prince," she'd whisper to herself, her words falling upon no ears but her own. There was no one to hear, no one to answer, no one to help. For she was all alone, banished to this isolation by a king who claimed he loved her.

She used to scream to the walls, '_How is this love!? How could you do this to me and still claim that!?_' to receive no reply. It wasn't like she'd ever expected one, anyway, but still, she wished. She hoped. She prayed. All to no avail. For there was no one to hear but herself and these cold stone walls.

As thunder crashed and another bolt of lightning sizzled, she's cry out in fear once more, leaping to her feet, pounding on the door with pale fists. "Let me out! I beg of you, let me out!!" The guards never responded and she was left to slide to the floor, back pressed tightly against the wood as she stared in horror out the window at the roiling clouds, forever pummeled with the icy hail, all the while murmuring, "I'm here, I'm here…"

To who did she call out these words? To whose name did she whisper in her dreams? It was her true love, the one she was forever parted from by these accursed walls and that impenetrable door because of that absolute king who none dared question.

Either way, there was no method through which he could reach her nor any way she could reach him. They were both trapped, both caged.

And as she sobbed, whispering these lonely words, she'd drift into her memories.

'_Good morning, Princess._'

'_Good morning. What are we to do today?_'

'_Well, the weather is truly glorious, so I was thinking of taking some time outside._'

'_Really? What are we going to do?_'

It wasn't storming now, yet her mind always seemed to drift to this memory when she was troubled—which was more often than not.

To watch the wildflowers swaying in the wind. How she wished she could see it. But the window was too high, so she was left to simply imagine the scene.

Back against the door, for hours she'd just sit on the floor, staring up at that window which was always open. She could hear people walking above, on the turrets, and the murmurs of their conversations would drift through to her deprived ears, but their words were always blurred and indecipherable. It was just a monotone of voices. All this white noise—birds chirping, branches and grasses swaying, blurred voices—would sing a lullaby as her heavy eyes narrowed and eventually closed.

Another second. Another minute. Another hour. Another day. Another week. Another year.

It all blurred together just like the guards' voices.

An endless prison with nothing to distract, all she could do was sit an reminisce or sleep away time.

How she wished she could simply close her eyes one day and wake to find this all to be a monotone nightmare. To wake in _her_ bed and find his smiling face to greet her, blue eyes flashing in the sunlight with wildflowers swaying outside the window.

Every time she woke, however, it was to these gray walls.

In this eternal prison, all she could do was dream…


	3. 百年先もずっと

**A/N**  
Anata wa ai shite imasu—I love you  
Honto—Really?  
Tsuneni—Always  
Naze—Why?  
Demou—But  
Ai shite imasu—I love you  
Dakara—That's why, or Therefore  
Nai kara hyaku nen te kudasai, anata wa ai shite imasu—Be it a hundred years from now, I'll still love you

* * *

**貴女は愛しています**

_We'll be together forever, my love…_

「百年先もずっと」 - "A Hundred Years From Now" by Megurine Luka & Kagamine Len  
Translation by motokokusanagi2009

_I wonder if you still remember  
__What we swore on that night?  
__It's hard for me to look back on it  
__Because I still love you_

_As time goes by, everything drifts farther  
__Even every single memory we had  
__Ten years, a hundred years from now on  
__I don't wanna lose this feeling_

_Little by little, our ordinary days are falling apart  
__Because I didn't wanna lose anything  
__I hurt you badly_

_If I can't go back to the old days  
__Please let me stay here  
__I don't wanna go away any farther  
__Ten years, a hundred years from now on  
__I swear I'll love you_

_I don't want anything but to be with you_

_If you ever forget about me  
__I won't lose this feeling  
__Ten years, a hundred years from now on  
__You are my beloved_

_Even if you lose me in the passing of time  
__A hundred years, a thousand years from now on  
__I swear I'll love you_

"Anata wa ai shite imasu."

"Honto!?"

"Tsuneni."

Those words which always seemed to echo in the mind, forever engrained. Once, they were words of comfort. Now, they are a form of psychological torture.

Day in, day out, it's always the same. A static schedule filled with blank time to reflect on these torturous words.

He couldn't sleep, and when he did manage to catch a wink, it was only a brief period and without any actual rest, for always—_always_, he was haunted by these words. Just three sentences and they haunted his every waking and sleeping moment!

"Anata wa ai shite imasu."

Even then, he'd been amazed that the words had come out at all. For so long, they'd been fervently withheld until one day, they just popped out so effortlessly. What had always seemed so hard occurred so easily, and by accident at that.

And her response was the most priceless piece of it all.

They way her teal eyes had immediately lit up, sparkling with tears of happiness as she clasped those pale, dainty hands beneath her chin tightly, painted lips spread into an O of awe and love. She'd obviously been overjoyed and seeing her with flushed cheeks and apprehensive eyes wide and glorious, he couldn't help but admit the rest. Just spill it all out.

He loved her. He'd always loved her! Ever since that first day…

'_Who's_ _that?_'

'_That? Oh, that's the princess. Don't disturb her._'

'… _But she looks so lonely…_'

There she had stood, eyes shadowed by her long, teal hair fine as silk, hands held limply by her sides. As a small gust blew through the gardens, rose petals had risen to swirl around her and she'd blinked as if coming out of a trance to turn and follow the petals, which lead straight to him.

Both had simply stared at one another in shock for a long moment, taking in the other's eyes. His sea-blue ones, sparkling with the mischief of a dolphin; hers an aquamarine like the shallows of the tropics, warm with imagination and vitality.

What broke his heart, though, was the moisture floating in those mystifying orbs clearly not there by placement of the tropic shallows, however salty they may have been. The remnants of unshed tears, held back by a dam of pride. For someone so small, she already appeared strong—the moment her shoulders rose, eyes sliding shut, as painted lips turned up. Musical notes drifted through the air which he'd taken several moments to decipher as laughter before joining in himself.

'_Stop that!_'

A sharp cut-off to the instantaneous moment of joy.

And thus, he was dragged off, far away from this teary eyed "princess" with eyes like the tropic shallows.

The connection was made, though. At first sight, a warmth had begun to grow in his chest, right where the heart should lie. Every second—no, every _moment_ she was in his sight, it beat just a little bit faster than usual.

Ever since, she's never been far from his thoughts.

Whether he's out riding, hunting, banqueting, courting, lessoning—it didn't matter, for she always lurked just below the surface of his psyche, just waiting for a dull moment, a word, a color, _anything_, to cue her appearance in his mind. Dreams. They were all of her. Fine velvet was her hair, ruffles her dress, the blue sky her eyes; the ringing of little bells were her laughter.

Anything and everything, she had consumed his mind slowly, steadily, fully.

They were but children then.

Now, they were anything but.

'_Naze?_' her voice echoed in his mind, dripping with betrayal and tears.

And he'd been unable to answer. Been unable to explain why he'd done what he'd done, so long after making that life altering profession of love.

He'd hurt her and she'd paid for it. He could never pay enough…

This endless torture would never equal her pain. No matter how long it went on, it could never pan out. Repent was impossible for he who hurt her so completely.

'_Demou—ai shite imasu!_' he'd cried desperately in response. He couldn't explain, all he could do—what _could_ he do!? There was no reason for her to forgive him, after all. How dare he throw those words in her face!?

The hurt, the pain in those aquamarine orbs as she turned away sharply, as though slapped. It was forever imprinted in his mind.

'_Dakara_—'

She'd spun back around, giving him a sharp glare. Tears glistened in those beautiful eyes—the salt to her shallow ocean in the tropics. Might as well have been the Arctic, though. So cold… so broken… so lonely…

He'd hung his head in shame, remorse tainting every fiber of his being.

What had he done?

There was no way to repent. No way at all.

His words rang true, though.

He loved her. He did then just as he did now and never once had that dedication wavered—even if his actions had said so otherwise.

Voice broken and cracked, he'd whispered to her departing form—long, teal locks waving goodbye as tears trailed from closed eyes—in a voice too small for any but himself to hear: '_Nai kara hyaku nen te kudasai, anata wa ai shite imasu…_'

His words fell on deaf ears.


	4. カンタレラ

**A/N**  
Forgive me if this chapter's a bit suckish ^^' Don't get me wrong—I love Cantarella! And the lyrics are absolutely beautiful, too, but the rhythm… its' so upbeat, which isn't so much my style. So, this chapter was very difficult to write when I wrote it and as I reread it today while listening to the appropriate song, I was stunned at how much it sucked in comparison with its predecessors. So, please forgive me, for this was not so much my forte as the others ' Also, there's talk of violin music. I'm a cellist, not a violinist, so I don't totally understand everything. All I could do was think of playing the song on my cello and then upping it up a string, so if you can play the violin and I annoy you… please be kind to my ignorance ^^'  
Oh yes, I forgot to mention this last chapter. Did I get everything? I mean, did I translate everything that was written in Japanese? I'm not entirely sure whether I did or not… and when you're someone who _accidentally_ starts writing in a foreign language, it's hard to find the mistakes! So, if I missed anything, just outright say it and I'll edit. Future reference, too

Ah, yes. As for the title... I figured out that title by _ear _in EP 50 of _Blood+_. Haji says everything weird, and I swear he vocalized the w, so I just automatically assumed he said wa, but as it turns out, he said wo -_- My bad, my bad. So, on everything "Anata wa ai shite imasu", just change that wa to a wo and it'll be correct. ^^' Sorry for the error...

* * *

**貴女を愛しています**

_We'll be together forever, my love…_

「カンタレラ」 - "Cantarella" by Hatsune Miku & KAITO  
Translation by lordxwillie

_Our eyes meeting  
__with a certain look  
__within a caged up world._

_Pretending not to know  
__but even so  
__my spark of interest might be seen._

_Burning  
__my heart  
__I won't show it  
__and grow near._

_Deep breaths  
__that you can feel  
__make you have quite a shock._

_As with any normal feeling of love  
__right now  
__I'll make you fall for it._

_Even with a few shallow holes  
__I won't leave behind any trace._

_Maybe it's unseen  
__subtle words  
__that make you seen undefending._

_If you had known  
__the powerful drug  
__that only I could resist._

_A rusted  
__breaking chain  
__running  
__where no one is,  
__the echo  
__of the clock  
__is louder when you struggle._

_We can always  
__hide inside the garden  
__depths  
__forever waiting._

_The blended  
__scent of our sweat,  
__it feels like I've been taken._

_As with any normal feeling of love,  
__right now,  
__I'll make you fall for it._

_Stumbling into a few shallow holes..._

_"Come capture me."_

_We can always  
__hide inside the garden  
__depths  
__forever waiting._

_The blended  
__scent of our sweat,  
__it feels like I've only been taken._

_Fin_

"Your Majesty, I'd like to introduce—"

"No. Next!"

"Y-Your Highness! If I may beg your pardon—"

"No, go away."

"… Yes, sir…"

"Next?"

…

"Next?"

This had been the turning point, when young man's life first turned down the road of change. At but the age of ten, he took a tentative step forward. "A-ah, me… sir…"

"Speak up, I can't hear you, son."

"…"

"What is your name?"

"Ah—Kaito. … Sir."

"Kaito, eh? You are from the Orient?"

"Y-yes, sir. Twelfth Prince of the—"

"So you have ties with the trade there?"

"… My family controls trade between—"

"Perfect! John, get this boy a room. He'll be staying awhile. And get someone to rid him of that _hideous_ accent, while you're at it, will you?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

John led Kaito down a long corridor of white granite slabs, the walls lined with rich paintings portraying all the king's predecessors and their families. However, John moved too briskly for Kaito to stop and admire the wonderful work, so he was left with but brief glances as they passed by.

The sound of a violin drifted down the corridor, echoing off the stone to swirl around the pair. John remained impassive, not even acknowledging the beautiful melody's existence. Kaito, however, slowed his pace, lids lowering as he immersed his mind in the gracious tune. The rhythm was fast, allegro, perhaps, ranging mostly in the A-E range. It held something of a mischievous tone in its energetic swings and quick fingerings like a crafty mind conniving how to steal an extra tart for desert or a prank to play on the butler.

He knew that tone. It was the tone of a child. A smile tugged at his lips as he darted forward, much to John's dismay.

"Hey! Stop that—!"

Kaito skidded to a stop, sliding across the polished granite, before a set of French doors, both intricately carved to depict some sort of garden. The right door remained partially open, the source of the tune flowing through.

Without hesitation, Kaito jumped through to come upon—

An empty room.

His smile disappeared. A phonograph sat regally on a table before a set of bay windows, the true source of the tune.

John violently grabbed the boy's arm, literally pulling him out of the room to quietly close the door behind them.

"Are you _daft_!" he snapped. "That's the _princess's_ room! Never disturb her when she's sleeping!" He may have been whispering, but John's voice was as harsh as if he were screaming right in Kaito's ear.

"The… princess?" Kaito repeated dumbly.

He hadn't seen any princess. Just a phonograph and some bay windows. Quite a view outside, too. A garden that spanned beyond the horizon. He'd even spied a labyrinth of rose bushes. And then, there had been an arrangement of irises planted into the shape of a rose. Obviously, there was a theme—but then again, this was referred to as "Castle of the Roses", so it only made sense. Explained the name.

But he hadn't spied any princess—

A bed. There had been a bed! To the left, he'd spied it from the corner of his eye. The curtains had been drawn shut, but those four posts and draping velvet sheets had undoubtedly been a canopy bed. And the it'd been the princess's, at that. Hadn't even realized anyone was there…

"What—" Kaito paused to collect his thoughts. "What's the princess like?"

"A devious little brat, she is," John sneered.

Devious? Well, that fit with the mischievous violin music.

Not that devious was a bad thing. Devious was playful. Devious was fun.

A playmate, was what he immediately thought of.

Kaito may have had sixteen elder siblings, but none of them had ever wanted anything to do with him. The first ten were all grown up and didn't bat an eyelash at his presence. They only sneered and snickered amongst themselves. It was the same with other adults. Those who were still children like him—their mothers kept them far from him. He'd been kept with his own mother in the concubine housing. Being the seventeenth child, son or not, Kaito was not in line for the throne. He wasn't even _close_ to getting it. His father ignored him, all his siblings either looked down upon or avoided him. He'd always been alone… All his ten years, no one had wanted anything to do with him and when that nasty man carved those words onto his mother's chest, that had been the final straw. He was sent here to court this princess even though they were both but children.

To leave his ever protective mother and the only world he knew had been a frightening prospective, but upon hearing that this princess was but eight, herself, his spirits had lifted. A kid, just like him, who wouldn't shy away or sneer. Someone who didn't know him, nor did he know. At the concubine housing, he'd known everyone, although they'd done all they could to avoid knowing him.

A playmate.

A friend.

That was what he thought of this princess.

Someone who knew what they wanted and wasn't afraid to take it for themselves. Who enjoyed to play and prank the staff—have a laugh every now and then without getting any real punishment of any kind.

Still, Kaito may not have gotten to meet his bride to be—for they most certainly appeared to be betrothed at this point, what with the king's response—but he felt he already liked the girl.

Only question was: Would she like him back?


End file.
